


无人知晓

by HeartacheNo9



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartacheNo9/pseuds/HeartacheNo9
Summary: 旧文存档，首发于LOFTER一场葬礼
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 3





	无人知晓

**Author's Note:**

> 对于西方丧葬的了解来源于网络 有错误请大家指出！

00

自从上个月通过电话后，卢卡·莫德里奇似乎就有所预感。

那天他几十年前在国家队的老队友伊万·拉基蒂奇打电话来，两个人像许久未见的老友一样互相寒暄了一下，接着不尴不尬地空出一段沉默的时间。他听到拉基蒂奇那边轻微的呼吸声，本想开口打破僵局，却被对方抢了先。

没想到拉基蒂奇一开口就说个不停，絮絮叨叨地，聊得全是过去的事。中间莫德里奇几次听到阿尔泰娅催他吃药，他也没理。磨磨蹭蹭地又乐呵呵地说了一通，才急急忙忙挂了电话。

“卢卡，有空再聚”

“嗯，有空再聚”

01

下一次会面，莫德里奇从萨格勒布出发，坐了一个多小时的飞机，来到巴塞罗那，参加拉基蒂奇的葬礼。

那天天气晴朗，空气清新，并且一点也不粘人。莫德里奇到达教堂时，穿着白色长袍的信徒正在喂一直狂吠的狗试图停止他的叫声。几只系着黑丝带的信鸽从尖顶略过，似乎是天空的哀悼。*

应拉基蒂奇本人临终前的要求，葬礼在巴塞罗那郊区的一个小教堂举办，一切从简。

人到老年，总会面临永远的离别。这几年先后已有两位老友过世，而这第三位，他没想到是一向身体还不错的拉基蒂奇。

进入教堂，卢卡·莫德里奇看到许多熟悉的面孔，很多年之后，原来只有这种时刻才能把他们聚齐。女士们有的已经开始擦拭眼泪，可莫德里奇连一丝想哭的冲动都没有。

葬礼正式开始前，阿尔泰娅来找他，向他确定主持相关事宜。“让卢卡·莫德里奇做我葬礼的主持人”——同样是拉基蒂奇遗嘱中的一项。妹妹阿达拉早就红了眼眶，可阿尔泰娅依旧一身干练的黑西装，看起来十分冷静。

莫德里奇起身，调整了一下领结，清清嗓子，拿着话筒穿过人群，一步步走上台。

“这是我第一次主持葬礼，说实话，我很紧张。”

考虑到来宾，莫德里奇说着有些蹩脚的英语。远处门口零零星星的几个记者在拍照。

“我好像从一开始就不太擅长在大众以及媒体朋友面前说话，但作为伊万信任的朋友，我认为我可以做好。”

“今天......”莫德里奇顿了顿，眼神扫过台下的所有听众，“如大家所见，这是我，也是大家的朋友——伊万·拉基蒂奇先生的葬礼。”

02

“那么下面有请第一位来宾，追忆他与拉基蒂奇先生的往事。”莫德里奇有些迟疑，或是在措辞，“很遗憾拉基蒂奇先生的夫人已于去年过世，在与拉基蒂奇先生的两位女儿协商后，决定由我来做今天的第一位。”

莫德里奇因为早年踢球，这几年腿脚越来越不伶俐，甚至稍微站久一点就会隐隐作痛。阿拉达替他搬了椅子，莫德里奇冲她摆摆手，示意自己并不需要。膝盖有些微微的痛感顺着骨缝蔓延，而疼痛让他说话的思路清晰。

“虽然我相信在场的大部分人都知道我，但我还是简单的介绍一下。我叫卢卡·莫德里奇，拉基蒂奇先生曾经的国家队队友。”

“事情已经过去很多年了，请原谅我对具体的时间有些记忆不清，也许是2006年吧，那久远得像上个世纪的事情了。他跟着教练进入球场时，那时候在训练的大家都停了下来。每个人都为他鼓掌，因为他做出了那样一个令人敬佩的选择。”

“拉........伊万，请允许我在回忆时这样称呼他。我们在2006年的世界杯受到了一次巨大的打击。离开德国的那天晚上，大巴车上大家的情绪都很低落。伊万的表情疲倦而痛苦，可他在我旁边坐下的时候还是冲我微笑并拍了拍我的肩膀。他一直是个温柔、坚强的人。”

莫德里奇一只手插进兜里，摸到里面薄薄的一张照片，那是他来之前特意拿的，2018年世界杯后，他们在更衣室交换球衣的那一张。那时候已经是数码相机横行的世界了，很少有人再去专门洗照片。他发消息告诉拉基蒂奇这件事时，对方先是嘲笑了他的老年人行为，紧接着又跟了一条「或许我也应该洗一张？」

“但是上帝总是要故意逗弄他的羔羊，2018年，在俄罗斯，我们只差一点就能触摸到那座奖杯。伊万，以及每一个人都尽力了，只可惜我们的命运被书写在了星辰之上。”

他感觉到喉咙发紧，但他自知自己并非爱哭之人，并且他的眼睛很干，也许是空气干燥的缘故。可他明显看到坐在第二排的洛夫伦已经红了眼眶。教堂沉默着，那年夏天发生了很多事情，他一时竟然不知道该从何说起。他最终决定让气氛稍微活跃一些，变得不那么像一篇中规中矩的新闻报道。

伊万偶尔会在一件事上很固执，比如他们在半决赛上的一次拥抱，他坐在莫德里奇家的沙发上刷ins看到那张照片时几乎惊叫着赞美摄影师，并且把他在网上搜罗的不同角度也一股脑地保存了下来。

但莫德里奇没有向大家分享这些。

03

莫德里奇发现他的记忆点零零碎碎的落在生命的时间轴上。练不成故事，却星星点点地拼成拉基蒂奇的模样。在他们退役前，他与拉基蒂奇的来往还相对频繁，他记不清他们无数次见面的前因后果，并且难以启齿的是，真正令他印象深刻的，是与拉基蒂奇的每一次拥抱。

他比拉基蒂奇矮一头，但是拥抱时，对方总是把头深深埋进他的颈窝，呼吸间温热的气息糊了一脖子，渗入皮肤，顺着血液流向身体上下的每一寸。他总是紧张得连口水也不敢吞，害怕被金色短毛的主人发现自己心里小小的变化和贪恋。

所以莫德里奇小心翼翼地绕过那些拥抱，只是枯燥地陈述了一下这些年发生的故事，什么欧洲杯后的离别，什么自己的妻子与拉基蒂奇的妻子关系很好所以他们总在德比后进行家庭聚餐，以及什么国家队老友的聚会.......

“我和伊万......在我们退役后，联系也越来越少了。”

说着话时莫德里奇嗓音里透着抑制不住的失落，

“我和妻子孩子搬回了克罗地亚，作出决定前我邀请伊万也回克罗地亚，因为国家队邀请我们去前去执教，但他有他自己的考量。我知道他在巴塞罗那开了一家面包店，这很好，要知道他的职业生涯里有着九成的出勤率，他需要真正的休息。”

莫德里奇腼腆地冲台下的人挤出一丝微笑，像2018年卢日尼基球场雨中的笑。

“我想我生命中最重要的，除了家人，就是足球了。是的，我回到国家队任教，被挤满的日子让我觉得充实。当然，我也因此失去了很多和伊万联系的机会。”

“后来的一次欧联赛，西班牙的主场，球赛之后的短暂假期，我去了巴塞罗那。那时候阿尔泰娅刚上大学。我本以为会是他在扮演收银员的角色，但他是个体贴的丈夫，优秀的父亲，不是吗？所以烘焙师的工作很适合他。正如大家所见，伊万他也很乐于接受新的事物。”

他瞥了一眼手表，几乎怀疑是不是自己看错了指针，于是这场冗长而无聊的发言即将仓促地告一段落。

“我想我能勾勒出的，拉基蒂奇先生的模样，已经在前半生基本完成了。老年生活与之前并无两样，只是多了时间供我们多打几个电话而已。作为拉基蒂奇先生的朋友，作为今天的主持人与第一名发言人，我很荣幸，也很遗憾。那么久让我以主持人的身份有请下一位发言人”

莫德里奇的腿站得酸疼，下台时几乎不会走路，所幸，他只需要和拉基蒂奇的家人一起坐在第一排，聆听接下来的人回忆与拉基蒂奇相处的一生。

04

葬礼的最后，棺材被埋进了墓地。

教堂准备了白色和紫色的花，人们把花丢在棺材上，与拉基蒂奇做着最后的告别。

白的紫的盖在棺材上，陪伴它一起埋进土里，然后腐烂掉。

拉基蒂奇的女儿女婿们将客人们送走，莫德里奇离开时，阿尔泰娅请他留步。她递给莫德里奇一个黑色的薄手提箱，说是她父亲留下的。莫德里奇的手颤巍巍地接过手提箱，嘴巴动了动，一副欲言又止的样子。他什么也没多说，只说了句“我知道了，我会好好保留的”然后简单的安慰了两位女儿便转身一瘸一拐地走了。

05

夕阳只剩下仅存的几缕，斜斜地打在墓碑上，露出一角金黄。

逆光中一个住着拐杖，提着手提箱的老人慢吞吞地走过来，在墓碑前站定。

“我是卢卡·莫德里奇，伊万的好友。”这一次的他换了开场白。因为他的腿痛实在难以忍受，所以这一次他是支着拐杖站在这里的。拉基蒂奇还有很多好友，梅西，特尔施特根，皮克......但在这场只有莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇的葬礼中，他自私地将自己定义为唯一的好友。

“他和我在几万人的球场里脱得精光为了交换我们的球衣”

“他在圣诞节聚会上喝多了，拉着我坐在大门外的台阶上。那儿都是雪，他坐下去时没站稳，直接仰倒在了雪上，留下一个形状奇怪又好笑的印记。他又指向天空，但我想他想指的应该是月亮。他发梢上沾着的雪花融成水珠，我记得他有念诗。‘一一小片暗蓝色的天穹/小小的树枝做成框子/被一颗小星划破.......’该死，后面是什么？哦哦让我想想，‘那白色的小星带着温存的颤栗溶化了……’”*

“他去聋哑人学校做公益，是我们一起去的。我们蹲在教室后面听手语老师给孩子们讲课，老师教孩子们关于爱的手势表达，他也学给我看，问我做的对不对。”

“庆祝时，失败时，他和我拥抱。可他也和别人拥抱”

“他在马德里复健的时候，偷偷去看过我的比赛，当然是在妻子的陪同下，只不过没被媒体发现。”

“欧洲杯，我们的最后一场比赛。很遗憾我为克罗地亚踢得最后一场比赛的结果并不尽如人意。离开时我是最先登机的，去机场的路上我们谁也没说话。分别前他又一次拥抱了我，这一次我终于记得垫脚尖，他把我搂得很紧，最后吻了我的耳垂，还有耳尖。妈的，天知道我那时候的脸红成什么鬼样子。”

莫德里奇越说越激动，他开始大口喘气，又继续他私密的发言，

“他没有来当教练，可我们几乎每周都要通电话，因为口是心非的拉基蒂奇先生依旧惦记着萨格勒布的年轻球员们。”

“有几次假期，我还去他的面包店做过几次收银员，并且可恶的老板并没有结我的工钱。”

莫德里奇实在是站不住了，于是他所幸盘腿坐在了墓碑前。

“可是当人老了，伊万诺和阿尔泰娅都有了自己的孩子，我们是时候肩负起作为爷爷辈的责任了。”

“他还是喜欢读诗，上帝，他不是建筑系毕业的吗？最近这个老头开始在电话里读很多关于死亡的诗。”

莫德里奇把手提箱郑重的放在身前，卡扣解开时发出咔哒一声。他缓缓地将箱子掀起，里面叠的整整齐齐的，是2018年世界杯后，自己与他交换的那件拥有世界上最漂亮红白格的球衣。上面自己的字迹清晰的像是一分钟前刚风干的墨水。

莫德里奇感觉到有什么突然涌入他的头脑，好像是拉基蒂奇灰绿色的美丽眼睛，他被这眼睛吸引来的潮水扑得猛呛了一口，逼得眼泪都流了出来，他也确实流泪了。

“伊万......”

06

“我就觉察

我背后正有个神秘的黑影

在移动，而且一把揪住了我的发， 

往后拉，还有一声吆喝：

“这回是谁逮住了你？猜！”“死，”我答话。

听哪，那银铃似的回音：“不是死，是爱！”*

END


End file.
